Roger Lemli
| Rank = | Insignia = 40px|Assignment patch image. Uniform sleeve image. | altimage = | altcaption = }} Roger Lemli was a 23rd century Human man who served in Starfleet aboard the Federation starship during the 2260s, under the command of Captain James T. Kirk. During Kirk's historic five-year mission, Lemli served the operations division as both an engineer and as a security crewman. History Lemli generally served in the engineering section during the earlier part of his tour aboard Enterprise, but as time went by he more and more often found himself filling roles on the ship's security team. 2267 Lemli was present on the bridge at the engineering station on stardate 3468 when the ship was snared by the hand of Apollo, one of the Beings identified with Earth's early Greek gods. ( ) Roger Lemli assisted in main engineering around stardate 3541.9, when Chief Engineer Scott asked him to help with repairs after the space probe known as Nomad tampered with the Enterprise warp engines. ( ) Lemli was assigned to transporter room detail on stardates 4202 and 4211 during the transports to and from the damaged and the planet Neural. ( ) Appendices Connections Appearances * TOS: ** "Who Mourns for Adonais?" ** "The Doomsday Machine" ** "The Changeling" ** "The Deadly Years" ** "I, Mudd" ** "The Trouble with Tribbles" ** "Bread and Circuses" ** "A Private Little War" ** "The Gamesters of Triskelion" ** "A Piece of the Action" ** "By Any Other Name" ** "Return to Tomorrow" ** "The Ultimate Computer" ** "Assignment: Earth}}" ** "Spectre of the Gun" ** "Elaan of Troyius" ** "The Paradise Syndrome" ** "The Enterprise Incident" ** "And the Children Shall Lead" ** "Spock's Brain" ** "Is There in Truth No Beauty?" ** "The Empath" ** "The Tholian Web" ** "Day of the Dove" ** "Wink of an Eye" ** "That Which Survives" ** "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" ** "Whom Gods Destroy" ** "The Lights of Zetar" ** "The Way to Eden" ** "Requiem for Methuselah" ** "The Savage Curtain" ** "Turnabout Intruder" * DS9 ** "Trials and Tribble-ations" Background The character of Roger Lemli was played by actor , a regular extra player during the second and third seasons of [[tOS|the original Star Trek series]]. He appeared in 33 episodes without screen credit for the role, and only spoke once, a brief piece of dialog in . The character was unnamed until Scotty called him "Roger" in . This was probably an ad-lib, in that "Roger" was also the first name of the actor playing the character. This character's surname was first mentioned in when the captain addressed him as "Mr. Lemli." He was called by his surname in "The Savage Curtain" and "Turnabout Intruder", although in "The Savage Curtain" the dialogue is unclear and has been misheard as other names by fans. The mentions the name Lemli's origins—the name Lemli was shared William Shatner's vanity license plate "LEMLI" and production company, Lemli Music. This word originated as a combination of the names of Shatner's daughters, ''Le''slie, ''M''elanie and ''Li''sabeth. External links * category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet engineers category:starfleet security personnel category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel